Nova's Amnesia
by death princess saya
Summary: After a battle Nova wakes up to find the only thing he can remember is his name. What will happen when he disregards the ones he knew and love? NovaxOrihime
1. Chapter 1: Amnesia

Nova's amnesia

Nova was sitting up in a bed. He peered around confused. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was his name.

"Wh…where am I?" He set his hand on his head. He hadn't noticed, but he was wearing a zippered mask. It bugged him, so he took it off.

"Nova! You're awake!" Someone exclaimed in a high pitch child's voice.

Nova looked all around, but all he saw was a homely, yellow and brown colored stuffed lion, a stuffed bird in a blue, hooded cloak, and an odd rabbit thingy. All were sitting on the end table next to him. He reached over to pick up the odd rabbit.

"Nova! What are you doing?" He exclaimed in a silly voice.

"Holy!" Nova exclaimed. He threw the stuffed animal at the wall and hopped on the other side of the bed. "It just talked!"

"Ow! Nova!" The stuffed rabbit whined, "That hurt!"

"Nova. What's gotten into you?" This time the bird stood up. Hers was the voice he'd first heard when he woke up. She hopped off the small wooden table and onto his bed.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Nova exclaimed backing up against the wall. He cringed in a corner.

All three of the stuffed animals were surrounding him. He was hiding from them, still cringing.

"Stay away from me!" He whined.

"Nova, calm down. You know us!" The rabbit said.

"No I don't!'' He cringed.

"Ririn, Kurodo, Kon! What's going on?" Someone new entered the room. He was wearing a greenish hat and wore tall clogs. He actually had a human appearance.

"Nova's acting strangely!" Ririn, the cute bird, answered.

"Let me take a look at him," the man answered. He approached Nova cautiously.

"Wh…what are they, a….and who are you?" Nova trembled.

"They are mod souls like you, and I'm Keisuke Urahara," the man announced.

"Like me?" Nova was even further confused now. He didn't understand.

"Yes, you're a mod soul too," Keisuke said.

"But I don't look like that!" Nova argued.

"Not right now you don't. Do you remember anything? "He wondered.

"No. I don't know any of you people!" He exclaimed.

"There's your problem guys," Keisuke announced. "Nova has amnesia."

"What?!" All of them gawked at the same time. Well, all except for Nova anyway. He seemed a little less confused that way.

"Remember his last battle? He hit his head really hard and blacked out. That's how he got amnesia," Keisuke informed.

"What should we do then?" Kurodo asked.

"First things first we should probably put you all into your gigia's seeing as he wont talk to you in those forms."

Kurodo and Ririn nodded. Kon appeared annoyed.

"What about me?" He questioned. "Ichigo is too far away for me to take his body!"

"Make us some tea," Keisuke announced.

"What? But I….."Kon whined, but was interrupted.

"C'mon Mr. Kon. Lets go make some nice tea together." A cute little black haired girl in pigtails entered the room and left with the stuffed lion.

"Thanks Ururu," Keisuke picked the other two mods up and carried them out to be put in their gigias.

Nova was alone now. He stood up and strolled to the only window in the room. He opened it to let the breeze in. For summer it was rather cool outside. The gentle wind felt pleasant on his face. He breathed it in in heaping amounts. Even though it felt nice it had a strange feeling to it as well. It was as if he hardly ever felt wind or anything on his face. He must've worn that mask all the time. He sighed and watched a bird outside.

"We're back now Nova!'' Ririn's voice called.

Nova slowly turned away from the comforting sight to glance at those horrid stuffed animals again. He was very surprised though when he saw them. They looked human like him. His jaw dropped. The female stuffed bird was now a small child who appeared about the age of twelve. She had cute, short blond hair and large blue eyes. Over her pink dress, she wore an almost blue shawl that went up to her chin. The male rabbit thingy turned out to be just as weird as he'd been before. He was much older than the girl. Maybe he was in his late twenties to early thirties. He had a slight moustache and long hair. One side of his hair was completely black, while the other side was completely blond. He also was wearing glasses. He wore a top hat and suit. It kind of made him look like a magician.

"You're the same as those stuffed animals?" He was still confused. He couldn't understand how they could have become inanimate objects. They sure sounded the same, but he couldn't believe it.

"Yes, Nova. We're mod souls. You can do the exact same thing," the man said.

Nova shook his head. He didn't want to listen to their dribble any longer. He wanted to leave and never return. He didn't care who he was. This was all complete and utter nonsense to him.

"I'm Ririn," the girl introduced.

He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I'm Kurodo. You really need to remember us please!" He exclaimed, concerned.

Nova backed off a little. He wanted nothing to do with these strange people. He edged the wall.

Ririn and Kurodo both did faces of pure sadness. They couldn't understand why nova had to be this difficult. He was one of them, like family, like a brother.

Nova furthered from them and got closer to the window. He was just about to make a run for it. He trembled as he edged away.

"We're back with the tea," the little black haired girl said, coming in. Kon was riding on her shoulder.

As the girl set the tray on the end table Nova tried to jump out the window. When he was about halfway through, a force pulled him back into the room. He was shoved onto the bed. Kurodo and Ririn both put him there.

He sat on the bed depressingly. They weren't going to let him leave. He bit his lower lip.

"Want some tea Nova?" The little girl asked him.

He peered away from everyone. He wanted to leave that very instant.

Suddenly, a large, red and black vortex appeared before him. He didn't understand the origin of this mysterious vortex, but he found it as a way to escape. He jumped in and it led him somewhere. He was happy to be going wherever he went, as long as it wasn't where he had currently been.

Nova came out of the vortex and landed on a sandy beach. He sighed in relief. This was just the kind of place he wanted to go to.

"Nova? What're you doing here?" A female voice asked curiously.

Gulping, Nova turned around to see a pretty girl with long orange-ish colored hair and a kind grin on her face. His face turned red and his heart started to race.

"Um hi. Who are you?" He gulped.


	2. Chapter 2: Orihime

Chapter 2: Orihime

It had been an hour since Nova escaped from Ririn and Kurodo. He met someone who knew him, but he couldn't remember her at all. She said her name was Orihime. She seemed nice enough. They'd been sitting there, talking.

This woman never once said anything about mod souls or that he had to return with her. Actually, she was having a peaceful conversation with him. It was very nice. Every time he looked at her he felt strange. His heart was racing!

"I must say, Nova," Orihime started. "I'm a bit surprised to see you without your mask. You've never had it off before. When I first saw you I didn't even know it was you."

"Oh, well I'm not myself. Remember. Like I said, all I can recall is my name," Nova sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry." She apologized, hugging her knees. She dug her feet into the sand. The soft summer breeze blew her long orange hair back, showing her pretty face.

Nova's heart raced further. His eyes bulged some. Did he like her? He was a little confused.

She peered at him, curious. A why are you looking at me that way stare.

He blushed and turned away. He was embarrassed because of his unintentional stare.

"Oh, sorry," he mumbled and hid his face.

"Are you okay?" She questioned, "Your face is all red. Do you have a fever?" 

She leaned over closer to him, reaching out her hand to feel his forehead. He backed off, frightened of what might happen. She continued her advance and set her hand upon her for head.

"You seem okay," she announced glancing at him.

Nova's face became brighter. His mind became blank and he uttered the first words that came to mind.

"You're very beautiful!" He exclaimed, then soon regretted it.

She glanced at him for one moment then smiled, "well thank you. That was very kind to say."

He lay back in the sand, relieved. She hadn't realized he was doing more than just a compliment. He glanced up at the now setting sun. He sighed. The day was over, and it made him sad. He enjoyed the warmth of the suns rays. He felt more comfortable.

"Nova," Orihime said. "Would you like to join me at my place for the night?"

He sat up. Suspicion edged around him.

"You don't plan to take me back to Ririn and Kurodo?" He questioned.

"Of course not," she smiled sweetly at him. "You obviously don't wish to be with them."

She stood up and brushed the sand off her clothes. She held her hand out to him.

"Will you come with me?" She asked kindly.

Nova felt a strong sense of trust in this girl. He nodded and grasped her hand.

Orihime hoisted him up with a little more power than she intended and he bumped right into her front. She made an "oof" noise when it happened.

Nova's face became ever brighter now from the slight contact of her frontal pillows. Her peered at his feet and apologized.

"It's alright. It was my own fault." She announced and dragged him off to her home.

Nova was very happy to be with Orihime at her home. It was just a small apartment, but it was cozy. He made himself comfortable on her couch.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked from the kitchen.

He paused, "uh…… if you make it I'll eat it. Kay!" He called.

"Righty!!" She said and began to cook her strange concoctions.

His stomach growled as he waited. He really was hungry. Even though Orihime's food smelled odd it was strangely appealing to him. He was anxious to see what she made.

Soon enough she came to the dining table with two bowls full of ramen. They looked delicious enough. He dug in immediately. That's when he discovered its defect. There was a whole lot of hot sauce (like Tabasco) in it. His tongue was on fire! He looked at her with his burnt tongue sticking out.

She was smiling as she ate hers. The spiciness didn't seem to bug her. She was enjoying it quite well.

Not wanting to hurt her feelings after what he said to her he finished up the rest of his spicy ramen.

Once Orihime finished hers she picked up their eating utensils and asked him. "Did you like it? I usually only cook for myself."

"Oh!!!! Yes! It was delicious. Thank you!'' He bowed and thanked.

Giddily she jumped up and down and her upper torso bounced.

Nova became red in the face once again. He'd never seen anything jiggle like that before. He found it strangely erotic. He averted his eyes, tortured by what he thought.

"Are you tired?" She asked fretful.

"I am, but I wouldn't want to become an inconvenience," Nova announced.

"No, its alright. No inconvenience at all." She smiled, "You can sleep in my bed."

"With you?!" He asked, hopefully.

"No silly. I'll be sleeping on the couch, but if you need me just ask. I'll try to help you in any way I can." 

"Oh," he sighed tiredly. "Thank you."

He walked off into the room she showed him. Immediately after he shut the door he raced to the window and opened it. He smelled the night air, which wasn't that fragrant, but it still felt good on his face. After that he plopped down onto the bed. So much comfort surrounded him. He fell asleep instantly.

In the morning Nova awoke to see the outside world dreary and full of clouds. He watched as rain was lightly drizzling from the sky. He set his hand out the window and felt the coolness of the rain water trickle onto it. It made him think of Ririn and Kurodo. Every time those two came to mind he felt a small tinge of depression in his heart. Out of nowhere a tear came out of his left eye. He wiped it away, but still felt melancholy. 

He left the window to go see Orihime. To his surprise she was still asleep and in the same clothes as the day before. She was uncovered and appeared cold. He found the blanket she had used, that had fallen on the floor, and wrapped her in it. She looked like such an angel as she slept. It made his heart race. He wondered, if he gave her just one kiss would it be alright. 

He leaned over her face and swept some hair from it. Then, he leaned further and pressed his lips to hers. A sudden surge of energy shot through his body and he didn't pull away from her. That was until she woke up.

Startled and embarrassed he shot off her. His heart was pounding from the short adrenaline rush. His breathing even quickened.

Orihime got up and stared at him. She looked confused and touched her lips with her right hand.

"Did you just……… kiss me?" She interrogated shocked.

"Uh…… no!" Nova lied. He couldn't think what she'd do if he had told her the truth. She would probably think of him as a pervert. "I'm sorry if I had led you to think that. I'll try to be more careful next time,'' he quickly added.

"Oh. Alright," she answered, sounding like she was sighing.

"You seem upset," he announced. "Maybe I should leave."

Orihime looked sad now. She traced circles along her leg.

"You don't have to go," she said, nervously.

He stood up. He knew better than to stay here for too much longer. More incidents might happen.

"I feel like I am imposing on you," he said. "So, I'm going." He started for the door but her sweet voice called to him

"Will you ever come back to visit?" She asked him.

Before he left her home he said, "Sometimes." Then he went out the door and left.

His heart was still racing. It was undeniably true that he really liked Orihime. 

He sighed. He was sure she didn't like him though. Even if she did their love could never be, because he was unsure who or what he was. He didn't want to endanger her.

He wandered along the streets, moping greatly. The rain caused him into further sadness about Orihime. He stopped in the middle of an empty road. He glanced up at the sky as rain soaked his face and hair. He felt a strange presence all around him, but he didn't know what it was.

Suddenly, out of nowhere a man in a black outfit with orange hair charged his way. Startled, Nova tried to move out of the way, but was too slow and the man punched him right in the stomach. At that very moment he lost conciseness. He had no idea why this stranger had punched him. Was this an enemy of his? He was confused.


	3. Chapter 3: Mod Soul

(Out of story message) Sorry about chapter 2. I don't know how those lines got there. I'm glad that some of you like it so far though. :D That really brightens my day!

Chapter 3: Mod soul

Nova awoke with a pounding headache. As he sat up he brought his hand to his face. Before he could even touch it he became horrified. All his hand was was a green stub attached to his arm. He just stared at it, shaking in terror.

"Oh good," a familiar voice called. "You're awake."

He shot up to his legs and viciously turned to whoever had talked to him. It was Mr. Urahara from before when he woke up.

"What did you do to me?!" He exclaimed, angry.

"As I've told you before," Mr. Urahara started. "You are a mod soul, just like Ririn and Kurodo. All you are is a little round pill that is put inside an object of some sort. In your case it is either a stuffed turtle toy or a gigia."

He just sat there in disbelief. Was he really this…this…..Mod soul?! He curled up in a ball and was holding onto the sides of his head. Confusion wracked his brain.

"Hey….. Urahara," a new voice called to the man near Nova. "Is Nova awake yet? You still haven't told me why you wanted him to be ejected from his gigia."

Nova quickly glanced up to see the new person to the room was that orange haired guy from before. His clothes were different though. This young man worked for Mr. Urahara. He frowned, still confused.

"Well, that was because he escaped and I wanted you to go get him. Your face is one he doesn't know, so he wouldn't run away." Urahara explained.

"What the hell does that mean?!" The young man exclaimed.

"I sent Nova, Ririn, and Kurodo on a private mission. Nova got beat up very badly and was hit on the head. He passed out. When he awoke he had no memory of anyone. Since he already met Kon, Ririn, Kurodo, and me I sent you after he escaped." He said.

"So, he has amnesia?" the orange haired one said.

"Yes, Ichigo," Urahara announced.

By now Nova was depressed. He wanted more than anything to be back with Orihime, but he felt embarrassed in the tiny toy turtle body. He needed to find a way to get out of this body.

He looked around desperately, but found nothing that could help him. He sighed and slumped as he sat.

"Nova?" Ririn came to him in her toy bird body. She sat right in front of him. "Are you okay?"

He looked away, still depressed. He just wanted to be left alone.

"Please look at me Nova," Ririn sighed, sad.

He barely peeked at her through the corner of his eye. He looked annoyed.

Ririn winced at his harsh glare. She only wanted to help him. It was like he totally disowned her, and he probably did.

"I only want to help you," she said, sadly.

"If you really wished to help me you would tell me where my _real body_ was," he growled at her quietly.

"I can't or you'll run away again."

"I could run away now if I wanted to," he grumbled.

She was about ready to cry. How could he be so cruel? She understood that he was extremely confused, but he didn't have to be so mean. He used to be so kind.

Suddenly, she burst into tears. She was slightly heartbroken on what Nova had become.

Nova seemed taken aback by her actions. It kind of pained him to see her cry. In the very back of his mind he felt guilty for being so mean to this child. He bit his bottom lip in regret. 

Unexpectedly he scooted closer to her and gave her a gentle embrace. He now felt horrible for how he acted, but he wasn't sure why. 

This, he was sure startled her, but she needed comforting. 

Ririn was indeed startled by his actions. It felt nice to be hugged, but she didn't expect it.

"N-nova?" She gasped.

"I'm sorry. I know you just want to help, but I'd rather just figure things out for myself. I don't mean to hurt you." Nova apologized.

Ririn sat there speechless.

Nova pulled away soon enough, not wanting to get too close to her. He backed off and sat silently next to a wall. He hugged his little knees, sadly.

While he wasn't looking, Mr. Urahara scooped him up in his arms. He carried him out to the front of his home/ shop. Nova was introduced to a new, very tall young man. He had very tan looking skin and wavy brown hair.

"You're going with Chad for a while, Nova," Urahara announced.

Nova peered up at the tall man.

Chad peered down at the mod soul.

There was nothing intense about either of their stares. They were in such a silence though. 

"Why?" Nova finally questioned why he had to go.

"He's who you usually go with," Urahara said.

He frowned, displeased. He turned away from them both. He wasn't a play thing to be just handed around. He had a sense of being just like any of them. Just because he was in a body of a stuffed animal doesn't mean he should be treated like one.

"Please cooperate," Kurodo appeared in the room to say goodbye for the time being.

"No," he shook his head. "I wont go with anyone!"

He hopped out of Urahara's arms and ran for it. He was almost out the door when he ran right into a woman's leg. He tripped and fell back to see her looking down upon him. He looked up, but missed her face and peered up her skirt on accident. Blushing deeply he averted his eyes. Orihime was truly a sight to behold.

"Hello Nova." she was bent over and smiling at him. 

Stunned from seeing her panties, he could barely get his words out.

"H-how……. Did……. You know it was me?" He gawked, shyly.

"You always go in that form from time to time," she announced, smiling.

"Oh," he sounded disappointed. He wasn't just beyond embarrassed about his form now. He now knew that Orihime knew Ririn, Kurodo and the rest. He wasn't sure if he could trust her. She might have given them the information on where he was when he left her house.

"What's the matter?" She asked concerned.

He gave her a vicious sideways glance. He couldn't see how he could trust her.

"What are you so annoyed about?" She asked, "Are you upset?"

"I dunno," he grumbled. 

"Here," she smiled sweetly and picked him up. She brought his tiny body up to her face and kissed it.

His face turned beet red. She had unexpectedly kissed him.

"Is that better?" She asked, kindly.

Dumbfounded and alarmed, all her could do was nod his head. 

Urahara, Ichigo, Ririn, and Kurodo all came into the room at that time. They were happy to see that Nova hadn't run away this time. Or maybe Orihime just caught him. None of them were sure.

Orihime had Nova curled up in her hand. She smiled at everyone.

"Hey guys," she said. "I'm taking Nova back to my house if you don't mind."

"Will he care?" Ichigo questioned. "He wouldn't go with Chad."

Orihime turned around and started to walk out the door.

"No. I don't think he minds."

Once outside, Nova looked at her. He was confused now. If she had told them about him why would she take him home again? He didn't understand.

"Since you're small now," She started. "you can sleep with me." 

She was so innocent he couldn't help, but take her offer.

" 'Kay," he mumbled.

That night Orihime went and slept on her bed. She figured out that Nova like the fresh air and kept the window open.

Nova slept on her shoulder just above her left breast. Her breathing soothed his troubled body as he slept. He was very comfortable.

Still, he had that nagging worry that she might take him back to Urahara's house, because she really did work with them. She never said anything to him about it, so he wasn't completely sure. He would have to ask he in the morning. For now, as he slept he wanted to dream about her.


	4. Chapter 4: Away

(Out of story message) Sorry again. The lines are still there. I don't know how they keep appearing. They are not there when I type them.

Chapter 4: Away

Nova awoke right when Orihime did. This was because she apparently had a nightmare and shot straight up. Nova flew off her chest and almost went out the window.

"Giant Bunnies!!!!!" She exclaimed.

Nova gawked, very stunned. He had just been shot right across the room. And what was with the whole "Giant Bunnies" thing? Who dreams about giant bunnies as a nightmare?!

She rubbed her eyes, and then peered at Nova. He was sitting there very still in the corner.

"Oh. G'mornin Nova," she yawned. "How did you get all the way over there?"

He was shocked. She didn't even know that she flung him across the room! He stared at her.

She slunk out of bed and walked over to him. She scooped him up in her hands.

Lifting him up so she was at eye level with him she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not particularly," he grumbled, remembering the last meal he had with her. Plus he actually wasn't all that hungry in his current form.

"Okay. I don't think I have any food right now anyway," she smiled. "After I shower will you remind me that I need to grocery shop?"

Nova nodded, but his mind was still stuck on the word 'shower'. He was torturing himself with things he did not wish to think about, because he knew they were perverted.

After Orihime went to the bathroom to shower, Nova slapped himself and briefly banged his head against the wall. He was trying not to think about her body. He liked her for more than just that. She was a kind, gentle, generous human being that didn't deserve to be thought about in that way, because she was so nice.

Nova let out a sigh. He felt horrible about giving such thought about her. He was sure she did not think of him that way. Also he still wasn't sure if he could really trust her. He hadn't questioned her about the other day yet.

Orihime came out of the shower right after that and thankfully for Nova she was fully clothed. She came up to the bed where he had continued to stay and sat down.

Quickly and without looking at her he said, "Grocery shopping."

"Oh! That's right!" She exclaimed. "Off we go!"

She grabbed him and ran out her apartment. She stuffed the little mod soul in her bag.

At the grocery store she picked some pretty odd things. Some of which disgusted him.

He sighed. He still hadn't asked her anything about being in cohorts with Mr. Urahara.

"What's wrong?" She asked him as she pulled a random can of food from a shelf.

"I… have some thing I wish to ask you," he gulped a little sad.

"What would you like to ask?" She smiled down at him in her bag.

"So you know Mr. Urahara and those mod souls?" he asked quietly.

"Of course," she smiled.

"D…… did you tell Urahara where I was going, because there is no way they could have known where I was going unless someone told," he said grumpily.

"I know you cant remember but I would never turn someone I care about in," She said seriously. "They probably tracked you down. You and they are not human."

He frowned, "are you serious? Or is this a lie?"

She looked sad, but answered.

"Of course I'm serious. I would never lie to my friends," she said and looked away from him.

"Oh," he murmured and looked away as well. He still didn't completely trust her.

"Do you not like me anymore?" She sighed.

Nova stayed silent. He did like her a lot but he was unsure of how he should go about her. She could be lying for the sake of Urahara. He was so confused. He now wished that he could remember.

Noticing his unfeeling silence made Orihime more sad. She slumped as she walked to the checkout counter.

"Oh. I see," she said.

She discontinued looking at him and had all her items checked out. She paid the cashier and left the store.

Nova was unsure what this female would do next. He looked at her through the opening in her bag. She appeared gloomy.

Orihime walked into a nearby park and took Nova out of her bag. She set him on a bench, then peered at him for a moment.

He peered back confused.

"I know you don't like me very much," she sighed. "So I'll let you go and guarantee you'll stay gone. Urahara and I won't bother you any more."

Nova was silent and taken aback by her words. She was going to leave him, because she thought he didn't like her?! He was the exact opposite from that! He wanted to tell her but he was speechless.

Immediately, but sadly, Orihime walked away, leaving him alone on the park bench.

Minutes after she left he became mobile again. Of course it was much to late to catch up with her now. This made him depressed. If he could remember the way back to her house he'd go and apologize.

He started to wander the streets. It was cloudy again outside. He wasant sure where to go or what to do. He wanted to go back to Orihime's house, but not Urahara's.

The day had melted into night and now he was sitting on a roof. He could see everything from there. A lovely breeze drafted along where he sat. he sighed.

"Nova?" Kurodo's voice called followed by him in his odd rabbit form.

Nova bolted up ready to fight. He was unwilling to do anything he said.

Immediately after Kurodo, Ririn appeared on the roof. She said nothing though.

"We are not here to force you to come back," Kurodo quickly announced. "We just want to convince you to come back home with us."

"I'm not going," he growled, still ready to escape.

"Please Nova. We want you to come back!" Ririn approached, begging.

"No!" He growled, more annoyed.

"You should go back with us," Kurodo asked desperately.

"I said no!" Nova bolted off the roof, just as it started to rain.

It poured on his stuffed body, dragging him down until he was completely saoked. He couldn't move. For what seemed like hours he lay there in the rain completely helpless. He shut his little turtle eyes and decided to sleep.

Still, shile he did so he heard the faint voice of a female child call to him.

"Its okay ! I'll save you from the rain."

He was too exhausted to even look or care. He even felt warm hands picking him up. He wasn't even sure if it was real. The day was rough enough already anyway. He didn't want to think about who or what had picked him up. So he resumed sleeping until the next day.


	5. Chapter 5: Confession

* * *

Chapter 5: Confession

Nova awoke in a female child's' room. He stood up dry and surprised. The child was not in sight, but she seemed nice enough to rescue him from the rain. He thought maybe he should thank her, but remembered that most people don't see talking animals. He had to be still and silent. He took this time to think about Orihime. He needed to find her. He wasn't sure anymore that she really was turning him in. First he needed to leave this house.

He hopped off the bed in which he lay and started to walk on his way out. Just as he was about to reach the door the knob started to turn. Quickly he lay on his back, still. He was nervous.

A girl with very light brown hair entered the room. She was fairly cute. She peered down at him.

"Oh! How did you get down there Mr. Turtle?" She asked, picking him up.

She carried him off onto her bed again. She started to dress him up in dolls clothes. He started to freak out. He watched the hallway through the door, hoping for someone to help him. Thankfully for him someone did come by.

Ichigo peered at him from the hallway and almost walked completely by.

Nova gave him a 'Help me' look.

Quickly, Ichigo took action.

"um… I need that stuffed animal for a while. Okay," he held out his hand and smiled.

"Okay," she smiled back and handed Nova off to him.

"Thank you," he waved, then left.

Nova was relieved to be away from that child.

"How did you get here Nova?" Ichigo remarked.

"She saved me from the rain."

"Oh. Why weren't you with Orihime?"

He sighed, sadly, "She left me at the park. I think I hurt her feelings." He peered away.

"Do you want me to take you back to Urahara then?" Ichigo asked.

"No. I want my body back," he whined. " Then I want to go back to Orihime's house."

Ichigo shrugged, then stuffed his finger into Nova's little mouth and fished out the part that made him a mod soul. He was immediately knocked out.

He awoke later outside Urahara's home. He was in full human form. Quickly, he pulled the hood back over his head, but left it unzipped. He found this more comfortable.

Ichigo was sitting in front of him. His arms were crossed.

"Uh… thank you Ichigo," he said.

"Everyone only cares for you wellbeing. They don't want to harm you. We just want you to remember. You are a friend to us and family to Ririn and Kurodo. And if you want to go to Orihime's house, use your portal thingy." Ichigo announced.

Nova remember the last time he used it. He wasn't thinking anywhere in particular but that's how he met Orihime. He immediately thought about her house. The portal appeared and he went right through it.

Instantly he was at Orihime's house. Joyously he went right in. He thought he shocked her though because she was just standing there.

"You came back?'' She questioned stunned.

He nodded then smiled under his full face hood.

"I don't ever want to leave you. I like you too much," he announced.

"You made me think you didn't like me!" She growled annoyed with him.

"I'm sorry. I had trust issues, but I still want to be with you," he said.

Pouting Orihime stared at him. She was sulking.

"You hurt my feelings," she pouted, ruefully.

"I did?" Nova sounded sad that he did such a thing. He took the hood off his head and closend to her. Actually he was embracing her, and looking deeply into her eyes. His lips getting closer to hers. "I'm sorry," he announced.

He shut his eyes and brought their lips together. It felt good for a moment, until both of their faces turned bright red and they became embarrassed. They pulled away from each other.

Nova pulled the hood over his head to reduce embarrassment. He walked to the bathroom. Right before he entered he said, "I'm sorry,….. But I think I _**love**_ you."

Quickly he went into the bathroom. He took off all his clothes and ran the water for a shower. When he stepped inside he depressingly looked at the floor. He knew he shouldn't have kissed her and now felt worse.

The water dripped all along his body, soaking him. He sighed and got out of the shower. He dried and dressed. He decided to leave the hood off his face. There was no use in hiding it.

He left the bathroom. He didn't see Orihime, so he just stood there, slumping in his spot. He set his hand to his face.

"Oh," he whined in a whisper. "She probably hates me now!"

He was miserable.

Out of nowhere another body leaned into his and embraced him. Why was she hugging him.

"I love you too," she cooed softly into his back.

Nova was stunned, but he turned around and hugged her back. He was happy and hoped she meant it.

She leaned up and kissed him upon the lips.

He smiled. He moved in deeper to make the kiss more intimate. He really love her.

Orihime broke the kiss and held his hand. She led him to bed, yawning.

"Its late. We should probably go to bed," she said and lay down on her side. She left room for him to lay next to her.

Excited, Nova came and lay next to her. He wrapped his arms around her. Her kissed her neck, lovingly.

She laughed cutely ,then yawned, "Goodnight Nova."

She scooted back and cuddled him.

"Goodnight Orihime," Nova smiled. "I love you."

" I love you too," she said then fell asleep.

Nova was glad she didn't reject him. He would have been so depressed. He hugged her, then kissed he neck once more. He was tired as well and fell asleep beside the one he loved.


	6. Chapter 6: Rangiku Matsumoto

(Sorry it took me so long to update. I'm writing more than one fic so I can't get this updated as quickly as I want to. I'm trying to keep up the pace though. I really am.I hope you like this chapter. ^_^)

**Chapter 6: Rangiku Matsumoto**

Nova woke up the next day cuddled against Orihime. He smiled and kissed her cheek. He decided not to wake her though and quietly got up from the bed and stretched.

He made his way up to the window to peer at the morning sky. It was a bright, lovely day, with lots of people outside.

This made him anxious to go too, but he didn't really want to go alone. Orihime was still asleep. Maybe if he left she would assume he was outside and come and join him. Of course that was most likely not going to happen. She'd probably think he left her. That idea was no good. He'd just have to wait until she woke up.

He got very bored as he waited. The outside looked so comforting. He sighed. Orihime must have been exhausted or something, because she was sleeping for a very long amount of time.

Immediately he gave up on the thoughts of waiting for Orihime and just went outside. He was pretty sure she wouldn't care. She knew he trusted her and wouldn't leave her without a good cause.

He decided to go through the window instead of the front door, which wasn't that hard except that he fell flat on his face. He was happy to be outside now. He felt so free.

He wandered for some time, until he reached the park. He made himself comfortable on a bench. There were many children and their parents out that day. They were all also enjoying the day. He would like to share this beautiful day with Orihime, but he didn't want to disturb her.

He was totally relaxed. He kept his mask off to let the hot air touch his face. It was really too hot for what he was wearing, but he didn't have much else for clothing. He watched as clouds passed overhead. Such a peaceful sight. He shut his eyes, happily.

"Oh!" Screeched a horribly off key female voice, "So you did survive my blow! How fun!"

Before Nova could even turn to see who it was, a huge arm swept down and barely missed him. He was flung off his bench and almost hit a tree. He looked over to see what had come and attacked him. It was tall with a long, black body. In the center of its massive body was a hole. The creatures face had a red and white mask about it that was just as thin and frightening as its body. Its hands wrenched out toward him in attempt to claw out his being. He somehow managed to dodge this attack as well, but the monster was quick and was able to smack him down right after its other attack was missed.

Nova winced as he hit the ground. The monster hit him down further with its clawed arms. It started to laugh.

"Now I can finally finish you off. How… delicious."

The monster opened its mouth to come in to finish the kill. It almost reached its destination when someone else came in and blocked the attack. The monster hopped off Nova and suddenly disappeared.

Nova looked at her rescuer who just cursed, because the monster got away. He was surprised at this one. It was a beautiful woman with… huge breasts and long, luxurious, blond-like hair. She wore an outfit much like Ichigo's. She seemed familiar to him, but he of course had amnesia, so could not recollect his memory of her, if he had one.

She glanced at him for a moment, eyes wide. She sheathed her sword, still looking at him. She looked kind of happy to see him. He had to have known her, but who was she?

Then, she suddenly bounded at him, in all her bouncy glory. She reached him and embraced him so tightly it was almost suffocating. His face was squished against her breasts mercilessly. His eyes widened. What was going on?!

"Nova! Oh Nova! You're all right! I'm so glad!" she exclaimed starting to kiss the top of his head. "No one would tell me what happened to you! I was oh so worried!"

Nova was extremely confused now. Why was this woman embracing him so warmly? His face had gone completely red by now.

"E…excuse me," he murmured shyly. "Who are you?"

"What?" the woman pulled away, confused.

Nova frowned in confusion, "Who are you?" he asked.

"Nova," she looked hurt by his words, "it's me. Rangiku. Don't you remember me?"

"I have amnesia. I don't remember anyone. Who are you?" He asked once more.

"Rangiku Matsumoto," she announced. "Your fiancé."

Nova's eyes widened. She had totally just surprised him. That couldn't be true. He loved Orihime.

"What?!" he freaked out, "No!"

Rangiku seemed hurt by what he said and kind of mad. She glared at him. She looked like she wasn't about to give up on him just yet. She grabbed him and took him all the way to Urahara's house. She brought him inside to see the owner of the house to get things better clarified.

"Urahara!" she exclaimed, desperately. "Urahara please!"

She frantically looked for him.

"Oh," Ururu answered came to greet them, "What is the matter?"

"I need to see Mr. Urahara!" Rangiku said desperately.

"Okay. This way please," she smiled and led her to the man.

"Why hello. What can I do…" Mr. Urahara broke off after he saw who it was and gulped.

"Why?!" she exclaimed, "Why didn't you tell me he got amnesia!?"

"Because I knew you would get this upset," he announced, coldly.

"How could you?! When will he get his memories back?"

"I don't know. It could be never. Shouldn't you be trying to finish off that female hollow right now?" Urahara asked, trying to change the subject.

Nova was standing off in a corner totally confused. He didn't know what he should do. He didn't feel love for Rangiku. He could feel a small tinged of regret every time he looked at her, but he felt that every time he saw anyone he used to know. He only wanted to love Orihime and Orihime only.

"Nova," someone cooed softly, but carefully to him.

He turned to see Ririn in her bird body. She was looking up at him with a sad face. He immediately looked away from her.

"I'm just saying," she paused, trying not to cry, "that I've given up on trying to reach you…all I want is for you to be…happy." The child couldn't take it any longer and ran away, upset.

Nova sighed. He always felt horrible when someone he used to know cried. Ririn especially. She was just trying to help and he cast her off like she was nothing. He looked back at Rangiku, who was seemingly more upset than Ririn was.

"I love him so much! Why does this have to happen?!" She exclaimed, brutally.

"I'm sorry Matsumoto," Urahara sighed.

She turned to Nova, who was on his way out. "Please don't go!"

Nova quickened his pace and went outside. Once outside, he saw that Orihime had arrived. He ran to her.

"Nova?" She asked, puzzled.

He panted slightly, embracing her. He looked over to Rangiku, who had stopped in her tracks at the sight of him being that way with Orihime. Her eyes started to fill with tears.

Orihime was stunned. She had known Rangiku and Nova were engaged to be married, but still she had fallen in love with him, and now felt horrible for it. She had just gotten so caught up in the moment that she had forgotten she had done wrong. She looked about ready to cry now too. She was doing an 'I'm so sorry' look.

Rangiku Matsumoto fell to her knees, crying. She was heartbroken. How could either Orihime or Nova do that to he? She put her face to her hands.

Nova broke their embrace and started to pull her away.

"Lets go back home," he sighed, saddened.

Orihime was too shocked to even speak. She now knew she was being a horrible person. She had stolen Nova from Rangiku.

Once they were far enough away they sat on the stairs that led up to Orihime's apartment. For a few moments they were silent. Nova was the one to break the ice.

"Did you know I was engaged?" he asked softly. He was looking in a far off direction, away from her.

"I'd be lying if I said no," she sighed. "I didn't mean to steal you though."

"It's alright," he said, " I still love you."

He scooted closer to her bringing their faces together. He didn't seem to care at all about Rangiku, which made Orihime worry, but she was caught up in the moment again.

When they stopped kissing she said, "I love you too."

Even though she did love him, this could not be. She couldn't be between Rangiku and Nova. Not now not ever. No matter how good it felt she was going to hate herself later. Even if it was Nova's choice to be in love with her.

(OMG. That was kind of sad. Please leave reviews. I like them a lot….)


	7. Chapter 7: Orihime's Decision

(Hi again. This is the final chapter of this fic. I'm so happy, because then I can write more of my other ones. YAY! I really do appreciate all that have taken their time to read this though. It makes me very happy. I hope you enjoy this chappie. ^_^)

Chapter 7:Orihime's Decision

Orihime was sitting in bed next to Nova. She felt so very guilty. Rangiku was still probably crying her eyes out over what she'd done. She felt as if she most likely killed a person instead of just taking away her fiancé.

She set her face in her hands and started crying. She couldn't do it. She had to give Nova back to Rangiku, no matter how much it hurt. He wasn't hers.

Nova was fast asleep dreaming of Orihime. She was the only one he wanted, now and forever. Why wouldn't people leave him alone about it?! The whole concept of him getting married to Rangiku Matsumoto confused him.

He awoke later to see Orihime, sitting there crying. He frowned and hugged her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned.

"You need to leave," she barely whispered.

"No. Please tell me what's wrong," he said.

Orihime pushed him off. She had to be rougher to get him to go.

"You can't stay here anymore! Go back to Rangiku!" she exclaimed starting to push him toward the door. She was desperate to make him leave.

"But why?" he asked as she pushed him out the door. He started to come back in.

" Hinagiku, Baigon, Lily," Orihime exclaimed tearfully. " Santen Kesshun, I reject!" Immediately after that three little fairy things appeared from her hairpins and formed a type of force feild not letting Nova in. he was shocked. He didn't know she could do that!

"Alright. I understand. I'll go," he sighed, and walked off. He left her unwillingly, because he realized she felt bad about taking him from Rangiku. He wished she wouldn't, because that didn't matter to him. He loved her regardless.

He wandered all the way back home to Urahara's. He walked through the threshold silently. He was depressed.

"Nova!" Kurodo came by and saw him. He was in his human form and gawking at Nova's presence. "Why are you here?"

"Orihime made me leave," he sighed.

"Oh," Kurodo said then walked on. He seemed mad at him. Probably because of their past relations that he couldn't remember.

He sighed and went to the room he first woke up in. it was the same as ever. Untouched, seeming. He opened the window and peered out. If only he could be with Orihime. If only.

Days had past and Nova was still depressed. He missed Orihime so badly. He did nothing of use at home, mainly because everyone refused to talk to him. Nothing to him seemed right anymore.

He watched the outside again. There was nothing, but the beautiful day. That was until a huge crashing noise came from outside. It was coming from where Orihime lived.

Quickly he jumped out of the window and raced to the spot. He needed to know that she was okay.

Ichigo and Rangiku were already there before him and trying to fight off that same hollow from a week ago. She was the one that managed to knock him out causing the woe of all his problems.

She noticed him and laughed maniacally, "Ooo! You came back! How fun!" she raced toward him, but he dodged her. She tried again, but he dodged that too. He dodged until he noticed Orihime, lying on the ground, still alive, but hurt. She sat there watching him.

As quick as he could he raced to her. Immediately he hugged and kissed, longingly. He couldn't resist.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

Orihime saw Rangiku when he did that. She was very sad.

"Yes. But you need to watch out, the hollow's coming this way!" she exclaimed, freaking out.

Nova picked her up and used his portal thingy and took her to a safer area of the grounds. He went off to go fight the creature to finish what had been started before.

Before he left he said, "I love you, Orihime."

The hollow constantly attacked, managing to dodge both Ichigo and Rangiku. This was one fast hollow!

Nova found it extremely difficult to dodge every attack she threw at him. He tried with all his might because he couldn't fight. He didn't know how!

Finally. The female hollow hit him good! He was shot backwards and hit a large tree. It knocked him out instantly.

Both of the soul reapers took that time to kill off that hollow while she was distracted. Ichigo cut right through her mask, and she was gone.

Orihime shuffled to Nova's side, as did Rangiku. Neither woman looked at each other. One was too mad to. The other too guilty.

All Orihime wanted now was for Nova to be with the one he really loved. She could always see it on his face whenever he saw all the ones he used to love, he looked sad. No matter how much he denied it, it was still there.

Almost everyone had accumulated around Nova, and the two women who loved him. They were all hoping he was okay.

Nova awoke with a slight headache. He peered around groggily at everyone he knew. He saw Rangiku and smiled. He sat up and hugged her.

Everyone gawked, shocked with what he was doing. Nova was actually loving the right woman.

"N...Nova?" Rangiku paused, unbelieving what she was witnessing.

"Yes," Rangiku?" he asked shyly his face was completely red which was what it always did when he was around her. He was totally comfortable around her.

"Are you feeling okay?" She wondered, concerned.

"My head hurts a little, but thats about it. So, did you kill that hollow?" he asked his love.

"Um, yes." She said stunned.

"Oh. That's good. You're not hurt are you?" he was acting more concerned for her than anyone else right now. He paid no mind to Orihime, which was how it used to be.

Ririn looked at Nova, as did Kurodo. They both looked traumatized and upset.

Nova looked back at them frowning. He didn't understand why they were too sad.

"What's wrong, Ririn?" he asked, "did something happen?"

He was acting as he did before he ever got amnesia. Ririn pounced at him in an embrace bawling. Kurodo soon followed, with out the bawling part though.

"You're back to normal! You're back to normal!" she cried so happy.

Everyone was starting to understand what was going on now. When Nova bumped his head he forgot everything he had experienced with his first case of amnesia and regained all of his memories. He had no recollection of his love with Orihime. He was back to his real life. This was the way it was supposed to be. Everyone was glad.

Orihime smiled and stood up. She peered at Nova, trying not to cry. She was happy that he had gained his memories.

She turned around and walked off to the park. She sat on a swing crying. This was the way it had to be and should be. It was better that he forgot about her. She was happy for him

"Hey. It's okay Orihime," one of her little fairies, Shuno said. "You'll find someone better. I promise. Everything will be okay."

"Thank you Shuno," Orihime sighed. "I know. Its just so hard to let go to someone you love."

Nova watched as Orhime left. He was sad for her. He didn't know that he loved her, but felt something there. Before he could get married to Rangiku he had to do one last thing for Orihime. It was just an instinct, but it would bother him if he didn't.

That night he appeared in her room while she was asleep. He peered at her fragileness as she slept. He could see the melancholy on her face.

"I don't know what I did to you, but I hope this will make it a little better," he announced, before he bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he murmured lightly, then caressed her cheek. She smiled and he disappeared back to Urahara's house. He felt like he had achieved one last thing for that girl, because he really did remember her, just barely, but now felt more a love of a sister towards her.

He lay down in bed next to his soon to be wife and kissed her lips as she slept. He lay back and stared at the ceiling.

_**I do love you Orihime, but there's someone I love more and have given myself to her first. There will always be a place for you though, I promise. I wont ever forget you. I can't ever forget you. **_That was the last thought he had before he went to sleep next to the one he truly held dearest.

_**End**_

(OMG! That was a difficult ending to write for me. At least I can work on my other fics now. Sigh. Thank you all for reading this through till the end. I very much appreciate it.)


End file.
